Question: What do the following two equations represent? $3x-3y = 5$ $-15x+15y = -25$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-3y = 5$ $-3y = -3x+5$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{5}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-15x+15y = -25$ $15y = 15x-25$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{5}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.